vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Береговушка
| wikispecies = Riparia riparia | commons = Category:Riparia riparia | itis = 178436 | ncbi = 88110 }} right|250px|thumb|Голова береговушки Берегову́шка, или берегова́я ла́сточка ( ) — небольшая перелётная птица семейства ласточковых, распространённая на всех материках, за исключением Австралии и Антарктиды. В Европе обитает почти повсеместно, в том числе и на территории Российской Федерации. Описание Одна из самых маленьких представительниц семейства ласточковых, её длина составляет 12—13 смKillian Mullarney, Lars Svensson, Dan Zetterström, & Peter J. Grant. «Birds of Europe» 1999 ISBN 978-0-691-05054-6 pp.240, а размах крыльев 25—28 смC.S. Robbins, B. Bruun, H.S. Zim. «Birds of North America». New York: Western Publishing Company, Inc. 1966; однако она несколько крупнее близкой ей малой ласточки (Riparia paludicola). Вес птиц составляет 11—16 гСайт «Птицы Казахстана» онлайн http://www.birds.kz/Riparia%20riparia/index.html. Оперение верхней части тела серовато-бурое, при этом маховые перья первого порядка крыльев выглядят несколько темнее. Кроющие перья крыльев также достаточно тёмные (заметно темнее аналогичных перьев малой ласточки). Нижняя часть тела преимущественно грязно-белая; между белыми горлом и брюхом имеется широкая серовато-бурая поперечная полоса (у малой ласточки такая полоса отсутствует). Клюв короткий, широкий и твёрдый. Хвост длинный, узкий, без белых пятен (как, например, у скалистой или африканской скалистых ласточек), со слабой выемкой на конце. Половой диморфизм (видимые различия между самцом и самкой) не выражен. Молодые птицы выглядят более рыжими в верхней части и желтоватыми снизуБутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940. Полёт быстрый, легкий, плавный, обычно на небольшой высоте— часто над водой. Обычный голос — резкое «чрррж». Также может издавать длинную трель— череду глухих звуков. Распространение Ареал Распространена как в Старом, так и Новом свете. Гнездится только в северном полушарии — Европе, Азии и Северной Америке. В Евразии размножается почти повсеместно, от Гебридских и Оркнейских островов, севера Скандинавии и Российской южной тундры на севере, и до Средиземноморского побережья, Палестины, Ирана, Афганистана, Северной Индии, Юго-Восточного Китая и Японии на юге. В Северной Америке ареал гнездовий на севере ограничен центральными районами Аляски на западе и Ньюфаундлендом на востоке. Южные границы гнездовий проходят через южные штаты США от центральной Калифорнии на западном побережье до Южной Каролины на восточномAmerican Ornithologists' Union (AOU). 1998. Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. American Ornithologists' Union, Washington, DC. 829 pp.B.A. Garrison. Bank Swallow (Riparia riparia). IN, Birds of North America, No. 414. The Birds of North America, Inc., Philadelphia, PA 1999. В зимнее время мигрирует на юг: в Восточную Африку, Мадагаскар, Саудовскую Аравию, Южную Индию, Пакистан, Юго-Восточную Азию, о. Борнео, Филиппины, Северную Аргентину, Парагвай, Северное Чили, Южную Мексику, Пуэрто-Рико и Виргинские острова. Места обитаний Обитает вдоль обрывистых берегов рек с достаточно мягким грунтом, на открытых лугах, у песчаных или щебёночных карьеров, недалеко от водоёмов. Во время зимней миграции также держится недалеко от воды. Миграция Береговушка является перелётной птицей независимо от территории, где она обитает; однако временные рамки миграции заметно различаются. Например, в средней полосе России к местам гнездовий первые ласточки прилетают в первой половине мая, а основная масса прибывает только во второй половине этого месяцаБоголюбов А. С., Жданова О. В., Кравченко М. В. Определитель птиц и птичьих гнёзд средней полосы России. — М.: Экосистема, 2006 онлайн http://www.ecosystema.ru/08nature/birds/114.php. С другой стороны, в Калифорнии (США) птицы начинают прибывать гораздо раньше, в конце марта — начале апреля с пиком в конце апреля — начале маяSmall, A. 1994. California birds: their status and distribution. Ibis Publishing Company, Vista, California.. Как только подросшие птенцы рассеиваются (в Калифорнии конец июня — наало июля), прицы начинают покидать места гнездовий, и уже через месяц после этого берега с норами выглядят опустошёнными. Массовая осенняя миграция наступает в средней полосе России во второй половине августа — первой половине сентября (в Калифорнии в начале августа — середине сентября). Молодые птицы в своё первое путешествие на юг отправляются несколько раньше остальных птиц, а их путь длится дольше. Известно, что в Европе на пути миграции птицы делают небольшие остановки (10—14 дней) на обширных заболоченных территорияхS. Cramp. «The birds of the western Palearctic» Vol. 5: tyrant flycatchers to thrushes. Oxford University Press, United Kingdom. 1988.A. K. Turner, C. Rose. «Swallows and martins an identification guide and handbook» Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston, Massachusetts. 1989.. Во время зимней миграции ночуют группами по 50 тыс. — 2 млн птиц. Размножение right|250px|thumb|Для гнезда береговушки роют норы на обрывистом берегу водоёма thumb|Готовые к вылету птенцы, выращенные человеком Моногамна (то есть на одного самца приходится одна самка), однако чаще всего гнездится большими колониями до 1,5 тыс. пар, что считается рекордом среди всех ласточек. Ранее имелись сообщения и о колониях до 3 тыс. парE. Fawks. Bird-Loreos second breeding-bird census. Second-growth hardwood. Bird-Lore 40:359. 1938. Тем не менее, известны редкие случаи и одиноко гнездящихся парJ. L. Hoogland and P. W. Sherman. Advantages and disadvantages of Bank Swallow (Riparia riparia) coloniality. Ecology Monogrfphy. 1976. 46:33-58.. Для гнезда строится нора на высоком обрывистом берегу достаточно большого водоёма (реки, озера или океана) с мягким, сыпучим грунтом. Реже могут использоваться искусственные ландшафты: обрывы песчаных или щебёночных карьеров, холмы по обочинам дорог или строительные площадки. Горизонтально расположенная нора выкапывается в верхней части обрыва (на расстоянии не менее 1—1,5 м от дна), причём плотность нор с высотой только возрастаетO. J. Sieber «Causal and functional aspects of brood distribution in Sand Martins (Riparia riparia L.)» Z. Tierpsychol. 52:19-56. 1980. Её длина может обычно варьирует в пределах от 20 см до 1 м, но в редких случаях может достинать 1,5 мG. K. Peck, R. D. James «Breeding birds of Ontario: nidiology and distribution» 1987 Vol. 2: passerines. Royal Ontario Mus. Life Science Misc. Publ., Toronto, Ontario. или даже 1,83 мR. R. Graber, J. W. Graber, E. L. Kirk. «Illinois birds: Hirundinidae» Illinois Natural History Survey, 1972. Biology Notes No. 80.. Высота входного отверстия в нору 50—100 мм, ширина 60—120 мм. В конце норы делается небольшое расширение 80—120 мм x 100—120 мм. Если в процессе прокладки туннеля птица натыкается на соседнюю нору, строительство последней прекращается и гнездо переносится в другое место. То же самое происходит в случае натыкания на какой-либо твёрдый предмет, пусть даже и небольшого размераБутурлин С. А. и другие «Птицы. Животный мир СССР» 1940 . Иногда одна и та же нора может использоваться повторно в следующий сезон, но чаще всего птицы выкапывают новую. Копает нору самец, при этом в основном используя свой клюв, а лапками выбрасывая землю наружу. Со стороны многочисленные норы создают впечатление многоэтажных домов с рядами окон. Расстояние между соседними гнёздами небольшое, но может варьировать в небольших пределах. Например, исследования на территории США показали средний результат 12,7—17,8 смV. M. Freer «Colony structure and function in the Bank Swallow, Riparia riparia» Ph.D. dissertation, State University of New York, Binghamton. 1977. Гнездо устраивается в дальнем, расширенном конце норы и представляет из себя несколько слоёв травы, соломинок, перьев других птиц или стебельков растенийR. W. Campbell, N. K. Dawe, I. McTaggert-Cowan, J. M. Cooper, G. W. Kaiser, M. C. E. McNall. «The birds of British Columbia» 1997 Vol. 3. Univ. of British Columbia Press, Vancouver. Толщина гнезда в центре составляет около 2,5 см, но ближе к краям оно становится тоньшеA. J. Petersen «The breeding cycle in the Bank Swallow» Wilsonsin Bulletin 1955 67:235-286.. Пара может сформироваться как по окончании строительства, так и до его начала, ещё до прилёта к местам гнездовий. При приближении завершения работы одинокие самцы взъерошивают перья головы, кружат вокруг норы и громко кричат, тем самым подзывая самок. При этом они могут обогнать одиноко летящую самку и усесться на краю норы, приглашая их вовнутрьK. Kuhnen. «On pair-formation in the Sand Martin, Riparia riparia» 1985. Ornithology 126:1-13.. В случае, если пара сформировалась ещё до начала строительства норы, самка во время работы самца находится рядом и охраняет небольшую (8—12 см) территорию вокруг норы. Позднее охраняется только сама нора. Сформировавшаяся пара усаживается рядом на краю норы и весело щебечет. Кладка состоит из 2—8 (чаще всего 4-5) чисто-белых яиц размером 17—21 х 12—13 мм. Некоторые орнитологи обнаруживают различные размеры кладки в зависимости от сезонаS. Svensson «Number of pairs, timing of egg-laying and clutch size in a subalpine Sand Martin Riparia riparia colony, 1968—1985» 1986. Ornis Scandinavia 17:221-229.. Период инкубации длится 13—16 дней. Насиживают оба родителя, однако бо́льшую часть времени проводит в гнезде самка. Птенцы вылупляются неоперившимися и беспомощными, их вес первоначально составляет около 1,6 гA. J. Petersen. «The breeding cycle in the Bank Swallow» Wilsonsin Bulletin 1955 67:235-286.. На восьмой — десятый день птенцы начинают выглядывать наружу, встречая родителейG. R. Hickman «Nesting ecology of Bank Swallows in interior Alaska» 1979. Master’s thesis, Univ. of Alaska, Fairbanks, а первый свой полёт совершают через 18—22 дняB. A. Garrison. Bank Swallow (Riparia riparia). In The Riparian Bird Conservation Plan: a strategy for reversing the decline of riparian-associated birds in California. California Partners in Flight 1998 онлайн http://www.prbo.org/calpif/htmldocs/species/riparian/bank_swallow_acct2.html. Ещё в течение 4—5 дней подросшие птенцы ежедневно возращаются в родительскую норуD. M. Bryant, A. K. Turner «Central place foraging by swallows (Hirundinidae): the question of load size» Animal behavior. 1982. 30:845-856., а уже через приблизительно 28 дней ночуют в своей собственной норе. Питание Рацион примерно на 99,7 % состоит из насекомых, а оставшуюся часть занимают паукообразные и растительная пищаF. E. L. Beal «Food habits of swallows, a family of valuable native birds» Bulletin U.S. Department of Agriculture. 1918. No.619. В гнездовой период питается в основном перепончатокрылыми (муравьями, мухами, жуками, клопами, стрекозами, бабочками), а также поденками (Ephemeroptera). Охотится главным образом на лету, хватая летящих, прыгающих либо просто находящихся в воздухе насекомых. Реже ловит насекомых, находящихся на земле либо на воде. Литература Ссылки * Береговая ласточка на сайте ecosystema.ru * Птицы Казахстана * Биология береговой ласточки * Береговая ласточка на сайте natureserve.org Категория:Ласточковые Категория:Птицы России Категория:Птицы Европы Категория:Птицы Азии Категория:Птицы Северной Америки Категория:Птицы Южной Америки Категория:Птицы Африки